Welcome Home Mr Holmes
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: This is the story of the return of Sherlock Holmes; after the fall. This I my take on it, technically its how I want it to happen and does not follow what Mark Gatiss has planned for series 3. So I hope you all enjoy my story and I will try to update it as fast as I can. Also John is Joan. Rated T until later chapters (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am writing this fanfiction in the views of how I want Sherlock's return to go, not how it actually happens. I love the original but I also love my idea so I'm sorry if some of you guys don't like it; but I do hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also John is a female so it will be Joan.

Disclaimer: Products of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss (BBC network). I do not own anything but my imagination.

It had been almost two years since Sherlock's death; I've been slowly coming out of my depression. I met a man named Matthew Morstan about a year ago. A fine man he is; he treats me with such love and care and with each passing day, I began to feel better and better. I did miss Sherlock; how could I not? I loved the self-proclaimed sociopath, even when he unintentionally insulted me. He was a great man he was, slowly becoming a good man. Now he is nothing more than a memory to some and breath to others.

I still visit that granite tombstone; never go a week without a visit. People say I should stop beating myself about this, but Matthew understands. I told him stories about Sherlock; not all of them, but some. He could see my admiration for that man, my still silent commitment. He never mind it, in fact he makes sure I make my weekly visit no matter how busy we both are. I've grown to fancy Matthew; we've been dating for a while now and everything seems to be normal once again.

The thing is, I don't crave for normality. I crave for the excitement, the thrill of the chase, for the man that still has my heart. Mycroft still comes to visit and Lestrade is making sure I am kept happy, which makes Matthew laugh. Mrs. Hudson, the dear, never sold 221b to another person and I still pop in every now and then just to get a memory of us together. Anderson and Donavan are silent now. Seems the death of their once favorite joke has stopped their smiles. The world no longer taunts the man as they did before; no seems to miss him now. And even the old clients support my cause. "I believe in Sherlock Holmes." Ah yes that old chant, still is utter on the day of his death, on his birthday and whenever someone trashes his good name.

It's a Saturday morning and Matthew is still asleep. I gently get up from the bed and walk over to the mirror. I can no longer see a ghost, but a person; frail and weak, but a person nonetheless. When he jumped, my world shattered. I became a hollow person, I lost weight, many more dark circles appeared and my nightmares only increased. There were times where I didn't have the strength to get up from my bed, the sofa or the floor. I didn't care what anyone thought; I just wanted that arrogant genius back. However when I met Matthew, I began to change. I wouldn't say back to myself, but I'm healthier and can manage to pick myself up every morning.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Matthew is awake and behind me. I smile at him through the mirror and he wraps his arms around me. "I was just wondering what I looked like in the mirror today." "Adorable as ever, Joan. Come we have a big day today." I silently laughed. "Ah yes this important thing you couldn't tell me yesterday. So come on them spill it. What's the news?" Letting go, he turned me around and said, "All in due time Joan. I plan on telling you tonight but first we have to work so go back to bed so I can make us food." I rolled my eyes. He always was a sweet man, cooking for me when he knows I've had a rough night.

I'm getting ready when there is a knock on the door. Matthew is busy cooking so I rush towards it. Low and behold it's Mycroft Holmes looking sharp as usual. "Good morning Mycroft." He smiles, "Good morning Joan. May I come in?" I step aside to let him enter. He makes himself cozy and I sit across from him. I don't bother with asking him for tea, seeing as he only drinks the finer things. "So Mycroft, what possessed you to come and bless my home this fine morning?" Smirking he retorts, "Sarcasm is such a low blow Dr. Watson. In any case I came to share some new with you that I guarantee you will love." I lean in to show him my interest "Go on, Mr. Holmes." He looks at Matthew then whispers "It's involving Moriarty, Joan."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am sorry if my chapters end up being short, I wanted to make this story go pass five chapters if that is possible. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: Products of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss (BBC Network). I do not own anything but my imagination.

I continued to look at Mycroft in utter shock. "Matthew could uh go to the other room please. Mycroft and I have to talk in private." The sound of the stove died down and Matthew appeared from the kitchen. "Uh, sure I was going for a shower anyway. Yell if you need anything." I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Mycroft. We waited until we heard the shower start, only then did I let go of a breath I did not know I was holding. "Mycroft, speak." He continued to look at me and leaned back in his chair. "He's dead." I slouched a little and gave him the 'do you think I'm some kind of Anderson' look. "Mycroft I know, he killed himself that day on top of St. Bart's." "I'm not talking about that. He didn't actually die you see. Somehow he escaped and faked his death; my hidden operatives have tracked his location and made sure to put an end to all the mess he's caused to London. Turns out he had a bigger organization than expected; but with the fall of their leader, it slowly started to fall."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he's finally dead. May the devil give no mercy on that mans' soul. "Finally, Sherlock's death won't be in vain. He can rest easier now that that creature was wiped from the face of the Earth." I glanced at Mycroft; he appeared to be hiding something else. I wanted to ask, but knowing him, it could easily be something about the nation and the British government. So I let it go. "Mycroft how's Greg?" I said smiling my reassuring smile. And that's how the rest of the morning went until I had to leave for work.

Matthew dropped me off and as I entered the building, a group of people were panicking left and right. My boss, Sam, squeezed out of the crowd. "Joan thank goodness you are here, these people are getting sicker and their families are getting paranoid!" I glanced behind him then back at him. "I blame allergy season, Sam. Send a family at a time to me and I'll see what I can do." Sam laughed exasperated, "I don't know how you'll manage that Joan but good luck in there." And with that he was gone. I quickly rushed into my office and got ready for the first family. The Jones came in with a daughter, son, and mother all sick. I asked the father about the filtration system in their home, what they have been doing and if they had any pets. To ask about any of them having allergies would have been a stupid idea seeing as they are all sneezing, sniffling and nearly fainting.

That's how the rest of my afternoon went; patient after patient, problem after problem. By five, Sam and I were exhausted. "What are your plans for tonight, Joan?" We were outside locking up. "I assume dinner. Matthew said he had a surprise for me but he hasn't told me yet." "Sounds like he's reading to give you the rock." I looked at him puzzled. "Sam what the bloody hell are you going on about?"

Laughing, he enters his car, "I'm talking about marriage, Joan. It has been a year already." I continued to stare at him. "Think about it, Joan. Don't doubt yourself; you are still a gorgeous woman." And with that he drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do really hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I'm sure you could already guess what Matthew is planning and don't worry, Sherlock is coming back; but will it be too late? (lol cliffhangers in an author's note haha) Oh man I can guarantee you guys that I will cry writing this chapter only because Joan still loves Sherlock. I'm such a female

Disclaimer: Products of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss (BBC Network). I do not own anything but my imagination.

I'm in front of the mirror in my bedroom. I'm wearing a fitted cream knee high dress that I had gotten from Harry as a present. I was saving it for a special occasion back when Sherlock was still around. Looks like I'll be wearing it for this special occasion. My hair is pulled to the side and I'm wearing a delicate amount of makeup. I never used to wear makeup. I mean I put a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss for a date. And I would barely use it when I was with Sherlock; I didn't need it back then, I wasn't as frail and weak looking as now.

I start putting on my earring when I see, through the mirror, Matthew fixing his tie. He catches my stare and smiles at me; I smile back and drop my head a little. Even while we are dating, he still makes me blush like a teenager on her first date. I pick my head up only to find him right behind me; staring at me through the mirror. "Gorgeous as ever Joan." And he wraps his arms around me. I smile even more and he kisses my cheek. "We better get going or we are going to be late for our reservation." Nodding I grab my purse from the wardrobe and we make our way out of the flat.

The ride to the restaurant was a calm one. We talked about our day and even laughed a couple of times but I was noticing that he was acting a bit off. "Matthew, is everything okay?" He looks at me and says, "Yeah, I'm just excited for tonight. It's been awhile since we had a date night." That was true, ever since work got busier, in addition to my weekly visits to the cemetery; we haven't had enough time to ourselves. I nodded, agreeing with him and turned to stare out the window. It looked like a regular evening but if felt like I was on a separate dimensional plane. Time almost stood still and for a second, I felt like he was still with me. That he was the one driving us to a case rather than a restaurant. I closed my eyes, just to bask in this little revere.

A few minutes later, we were at the restaurant. The place looked like it would be nearly impossible to reserve a table; I wonder how long it took Matthew to book a spot here? Matthew stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. With Sherlock, I knew he could be a gentleman but I never bothered with that, since he knew I rather do things myself. With Matthew though, he doesn't let it pass so easily. He treats me almost like some kind of princess; which I still find it hard to accept his gentleman like actions.

We entered the restaurant, and suddenly, I'm back in reality but I'm happy. The waiter guided us to the table; a perfect spot in front of the window. "A window seat." I gave him a small smile. "I remember how much you liked them, in any restaurant." It true, ever since the hunt for the bloody taxi driver, the first time Sherlock and I 'had dinner' together, I've grown accustom to them. I kissed him on the nosed as he pulled out my chair. He chuckled and sat down across from me; we ordered are meals and sat talking for what seemed like ours.

We finished our dessert and I managed to clean off the small piece of chocolate he hurled at me. That's when he grabbed my hand and looked at me with such care. "Joan, these past two years have been the best in my whole life. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." I let him ramble on as I was trying to figure out why he was saying this out of the blue. I watch him get up and I stood too. Only he doesn't stay up, I see him take a knee and I gasp at the sudden ring in his hands.

"Joan Hamish Watson, I dearly love you. Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It may take me awhile to upload a chapter, school is coming up and I'm organizing choir uniforms so it's taking up my time. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Products of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss (3). I do not own anything but my imagination.

I stood in shock and surprise. Of course it could have been only seconds, it felt like hours, even days passed by. Timed seemed to stop, 'Can I actually marry him?' It was a hard decision. I still loved Sherlock, even if he was forever gone. He would always have my heart, but is it time for me to move on? A better question is, am I ready to move on? I looked into Matthew's eyes, so sincere, so hopeful. I start tearing up. 'Oh if only you had seen what you were to me Sherlock, we could have been this way.' "Yes" and the restaurant cheered; which made me jump.

Matthew stood up quickly and hugged me. I couldn't stop crying so I just wrapped my arms around him and continued to cry. "We will have an amazing June wedding, and still you will look more beautiful than the wedding itself." He whispered. As much as I'd prefer a winter wedding, a little part of me held that right for only Sherlock; so I silently agreed with him for a June wedding. He pulls away slightly and wipes my tears. "Come on, Joan. Let's go home." I smiled through my tears and nodded.

The drive home was him talking about his ideas for the wedding. I gave him my best smile through my uncertainty. His ideas were amazing and I could picture it now; and it made me smile a very cheerful one at that. I was actually excited to go dress shopping and picking people to be bridesmaids and all those detail things girls dream about. Of course I pictured a small wedding, but with Matthew, a big wedding is something I can handle because I know he will be there with me through all the trouble.

We arrived back to the flat, I still have trouble calling it our flat; sad really. I head to the room to begin dressing into my night clothes when Matthew appears behind me. I know the look he has right now, lust. And why wouldn't he be; we are getting married. I let him zip down my dress and when it's on the floor; I attack him into the bed. Tonight has been full of so many questions, I need a release.

The next morning, I wake up in his arms. I look at the ring on my finger. It's not a huge diamond; however it's not a tiny dot. It looks like he had to save up for this cutie of a ring. I smiled and thought about all the people I'll be inviting. Greg, Mycroft, Harry, Mrs. Hudson….. I gasped and got up quickly. "MRS. HUDSON!" My little outburst woke up my fiancé. "What's happened?!" "Matthew I have to go and tell Mrs. Hudson about the engagement. Oh God how could I have forgotten?" I ran to the shower; how could I not tell her? She is basically a mother to me; of course she has to know. As soon as I got out of the shower I quickly ran to get dressed. I should surprise her both on my arrival and my engagement. And on the way I can phone Greg and Mycroft about this little thing.

I was in the living room towel drying my hair when Matthew asked me "Aren't you going to eat first." I looked at him smiling, "If I ran straight from bed, took a quick shower and am drying my hair with a towel, don't you think I'm in a hurry, Matthew?" We both started to laugh. "Alright, just eat something while you are out, I'm going into work early today." "Going to spread the happy news, are we?" He smiled innocently then shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed my phone, gave him a quick kiss and said "I won't be long, well with Mrs. Hudson you never know. I'll text you when I'm there." And then I left. I called for a taxi and told him the address I haven't utter in so long "221b, please."

I phoned Mycroft first seeing as he is the busiest. Well I texted him that I had something to tell him over a call. He told me he had seen something like this coming. "Of course you would Mycroft. Is this a form of congratulations?" I knew he was smirking. "Yes it is. Now if you'll excuse me, Joan I have urgent business. I assume I'm the first one you've told?" "Yes, of course." "Then go and tell my husband before he gets mad. Good day Joan." "Good-bye Mycroft". I called Greg, and I'm pretty sure he scared his office workers from his office.

"Joan that is wonderful! He finally told asked you; I thought I was going to have to make him soon." I laughed, "Oh so you didn't make him?" He laughed and I could tell he had his adorable little grin "No of course not, but I'm really happy that you are going to be better than last year. I do care you know." Rolling my eyes I say "I know you do look I have to go, I'm surprising Mrs. Hudson." "Going back to 221b? You Ms. Watson are one strong woman. Call me if you need anything." I closed my eyes, to hold back a tear. "Will do Greg; good-bye" And as I closed my phone, we pulled up to the old flat.

I paid the cabby and pulled out the spare key I always kept with me. She told me she wouldn't change the locks; let's see if she was true on her word. The locks opened 'Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.' And in I went. I climbed the stairs towards her flat and when I got to her door and knocked, there was no answer. 'I should have called ahead; she's out shopping around this time.' I shook my head at my ignorance of her schedule. I heard noises upstairs, and knowing Mrs. Hudson is true to her word, there were no new renters. I slowly and quietly climbed up the stairs to my old flat. I reached the door when I remembered I don't have my gun; then I remembered that I had to be careful with the new ring; so I slipped it into my pocket.

I grabbed the door knob and to my surprise, the door wasn't busted open. I quietly opened the door only to see a figure next to Sherlock's violin. He was a lean fellow; blond hair, leather brown jacket, cream turtle neck and black jeans. The way he stood was so familiar; seems though he didn't hear me. I slowly closed the door but I let it slam alerting the figure. I turn back to him and I'm struck by blue-grey eyes and sharp cheekbones. I'm in complete shock; it can't be who I think it is.

A baritone voice spoke from him. "Joan; I'm back. I've come home."


End file.
